1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a napkin holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a napkin holder which temporarily holds a napkin, a bib or a towel to prevent clothes from getting dirty.
2. Description of the Related Art
People usually use an apron or a napkin for cleanliness or neatness. However, wearing an apron is a complicated matter because of tying up a neck strip and a waist strip. Additionally, whenever eating, wearing a napkin around the neck or putting a bib on a baby's shoulder is troublesome matters, too.
Accordingly, some napkin holders are developed for easy wearing and easy removal.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,228, issued Dec. 1, 1998, is for a napkin holder. The napkin holder includes a neck band wearable around a user's neck and adhesive portions covered by release tabs. The napkin holder using adhesive materials may have the restriction of the weight of the napkin and uncleanness of the napkin. A heavy napkin is easy to be separated from the napkin holder, and a dirty napkin is not attached to the adhesive portion of the napkin holder. Also, the adhesive property of the napkin holder may get weaker and weaker through repeated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,849, issued Dec. 29, 1998, is for a bib holder. Generally, a bib is used to protect clothes when letting a baby eat food or doing dental treatment, and the bib holder may be used to temporarily hold the bib. The bib holder includes an elongated rod pulled over the shoulder and fasteners mounted on both end portions of the elongated rod. A zipper, a clip, a button or a snap are adapted as the fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,903 issued May 16, 1995, is for a dental bib holder. The dental bib holder is used to hold a dental bib in order to screen clothes from by-product of the dental treatment. The dental bib holder includes a strap, a frangible portion connecting the strap and U-shaped clips for holding the dental bib. A user presses the U-shaped clip to separate the clip from a hook and inserts the dental bib between them, to fix the dental bib to the dental bib holder. But, it is difficult to remove the dental bib fixed by the U-shaped clip and the hook. In this case, the user should break the frangible portion to separate the dental bib holder from the user's neck; however the dental bib holder can not be reused after breaking the frangible portion.